There Are Lies In Lipgloss
by DizzyBaby
Summary: What if Sharpay had found Gabriella when she was singing in the bathroom in HSM1, then started to blackmail her? Slightly dark Gabpay. Now complete.
1. Lies in Lip Gloss

_**What if Sharpay had found Gabriella singing in the restroom in HSM1? Slightly dark Gabpay**._

"..._Creating space between us, til we're separate hearts..."_Gabriella sung happily, enjoying the sound of her newly discovered voice. She was the new girl, but she was already quite settled in, and really liked Troy. She hoped with all her heart that they were good enough for the final call backs. Gabriella heard the clatter of heels coming towards her, and she panicked. If Sharpay and Ryan found out about their secret rehearsals, they'd be stopped and wouldn't be able to do it. And she really didn't want that to happen.

Pressing herself against the wall as the footsteps got louder, she held her breath, praying she wasn't seen. Gabriella froze when she saw a determined looking Sharpay round the corner. She looked on as the blond examined the room, kicking down a toilet door to see if anyone was hidden there. Gabriella watched Sharpay admire herself in the mirror, knowing she'd be caught any second. She tried to hide the song sheet behind her back. Sharpays eyes fell on her, and her expression hardened.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded, strolling right up to Gabriella.

"Uh...well, what do you usually do in a restroom?" Gabriella tried to sound confident, but her voice was shaking, as well as her body.

"I heard singing" Sharpays eyes narrowed.

"S-singing? No, not me" She laughed nervously, knowing she wasn't fooling Sharpay.

Sharpay took a step closer, her eyes fierce. "If you think you and Troy Bolton can beat me out of the Winter Musical, then think again, Montez."

She could feel Sharpays breathe on her face, the heat coming off her body. Being so close to her sent sparks through her veins, something that only ever happened with Troy. "Or what?" Gabriella didn't know where her sudden confidence had come from, but she felt exhilarated.

Sharpays mouth dropped, no one ever usually questioned her. "Or I'll make your life here hell"

Gabriella raised her head, looking the blonde straight in the eyes. "I'm not scared of you anymore, Sharpay"

She smirked, eyebrow raised. "You will be by the time I'm finished with you"

"Yeah? I look forward to it then" Gabriella knew that they weren't just talking about revenge now. There was something else under their words, chemistry between them that couldn't be acted. Their eyes remained locked for a few long moments, before Sharpays lips came crashing down onto hers, pushing her back against the wall. Gabriellas eyes widened, she'd never kissed anyone before, let alone a girl. As Sharpays soft lips devoured hers, rough and hungry, Gabriella found she wasn't complaining. Sharpay pulled away before Gabriella could react, as if she was testing her.

Sharpays eyes ran over Gabriellas body, taking in every inch. "You have your secrets, Montez, I have mine. You're one of them. Be here this time tomorrow, or I tell Troy what you just did"

"But..."

"Don't think I won't. If I can't have you, neither can he." Sharpay insisted, and walked out the restrooms without turning around. Gabriella bit her lip, picking the song sheets up from the ground, as she had dropped them in shock. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. Sharpay didn't want her, she just kissed her to have something to blackmail her with. What would Troy say if he found out? Gabriella knew he liked her, and she didn't want to hurt him. Tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't know Sharpay would do with her now, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

**_:)_**

**_OK, so this was originally a one shot, but I'm think of carrying it on, what do you guys think? Tell me what you think (y)_**


	2. Confessions Of The Heart

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I wasn't excepting anyone to ask me to carry it on! If you like Gabpay, you might also want to check out my other Gabpay story Comfort Her, if you have't already. Shameless plug over, on with the story.**_

Gabriella bit her nails nervously as she waited for Sharpay to arrive. She hadn't slept a wink, too worried about what the kiss meant. _Am I lesbian? Or am I Bi?. _Questions had been running through her head non-stop. She freaked out when she saw Troy in the corridor that morning, and ran away from him, much to his confusion. She couldn't face him.

Gabriella looked at her watch. 12:10pm. Sharpay would be here any second, and Gabriella thought she was going to be sick. She knew Sharpay could be really mean when she wanted, so Gabriella was hoping for the best. She couldn't believe she let herself get blackmailed, and was determined to put a stop to it.

The familiar clicking of heels was heard, alerting Gabriella to her presence. The brunette couldn't stop her jaw from dropping; Sharpay looked more beautiful that usual, in white denim shorts and a pink spotty shirt with a belt around the middle, showing off her tiny waist. Her high heels made her legs look miles long, and her hair was in a big curls, that bounced when she walked. Sharpay smiled. "Oh good, you _are_ here. I didn't think you'd come."

"I'm only here to stop you hurting Troy" Gabriella said flatly.

"Oh, of course. Nothing to do with the fact that you want me." Sharpay winked at her. The brunette couldn't believe she was being like that.

"I don't. I think you're revolting, you kissed me so you could blackmail me to serve your purposes. What kind of a person does that?" Gabriella said fiercely, not entirely believing her words.

"You're new so I don't expect you to understand just yet. But here at East High, Sharpay Evans gets anything she wants."

"You don't want me, you're just using me" Gabriella didn't intend for so much emotion to show as she spoke that sentence. She wasn't supposed to care about Sharpay.

"Keep thinking that, sweetie" She said patronising, patting her head like she was a little kid.

"Get off me" The brunette spat, pushing Sharpays hand off her. "Why did you want me to meet you anyway?"

"Repeat performance?"

"No way" Gabriella said, but her heart wasn't in it. The thought of kissing Sharpay again made her stomach flip like never before.

"Oh, OK" Sharpay said brightly, and opened her bag to get her cell phone out. She started dialling numbers.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Calling Troy"

Gabriellas eyes widened, and she lurched forward, snatching the phone from her hand. Sharpay looked smug. "What do you want from me Sharpay?" She asked weakly, tired of playing games.

"One; I want you and Troy not to audition for the Winter Musical. Two; I would really like to have you, right here, right now"

"I'm not doing either" Gabriella said firmly, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sharpay grabbed hold of the brunettes shoulders, and pushed her backwards roughly, sending her colliding with the tiled wall. She pinned Gabriella there with her body, their faces centimeters apart. "I don't want to hurt you" she said slowly. Gabriella knew she was supposed to hate Sharpay, she was even making it easy for her, but she just couldn't shake the desire to feel her soft lips on her skin again.

"What's to stop me going out there right now and telling everyone you're a lesbian?"

Sharpay laughed shortly. "I'm not a lesbian. But I will screw anyone to get something I want"

"Slut"

"Heard it a million times. But you know as well I do, that you won't tell"

"Leave me alone!" Gabriella begged, not wanting to have _those _feelings towards the blonde bitch.

"Why would I want to? You're..." Her brown eyes ran over Gabriellas body. "...reasonably pretty. And you're weak and pathetic, which makes you perfect"

"For what?" The last words Sharpay had spoke stung.

"To manipulate"

"You're not manipulating me"

"Oh, am I not? Well, I think you've proved I have just by being here"

Gabriella felt like a bit of dirt Sharpay had scraped off her shoe. She tried to fight the tears and the hot bubbling anger, but the combination of no sleep and constant worrying made her explode in rage. "I'm not doing this anymore, Sharpay! I don't care what spiteful little rumour you spread about me. Tell Troy, go on, ruin the one good thing about this place, just so you can be in your stupid little musical! You call me pathetic, but you did all this just because of a show!" Gabriella shook her head in disappointment, tears running down her cheeks freely. Sharpay stood there, open mouthed. Gabriella choked back a sob. "And I can't even hate you for all of this, even though I should, but you're so beautiful and you make me feel things I shouldn't. Things I should be feeling for Troy, but instead they're for you...and you just treat me like rubbish! So do your worst, Sharpay, cos I don't think anything could make me feel worse than how I'm feeling now" Gabriella shot one last look at the blonde, who looked completely shocked, before storming out the bathroom, her face hidden in her hands.

"Oh" Sharpays conscience finally caught up with as the words began to sink in. "Oh God, what have I done?" She slapped her hand against her forehead, mentally yelling at herself for being such a cold bitch. Gabriella _liked _her. And she'd just taken advantage of that. Normally, she wouldn't of cared, but there was something about Gabriella that was beginning to melt the Ice Princess. Wanting to apologize, Sharpay strolled off to find the girl she'd broken.

:)

**_So, any good? I've started writing chapter 3, but really struggling with how to end it. Any suggestions? I know most of you would like to see them together, but I don't think it will be a happy ending, but we'll see. Reviews please! _**


	3. I'm Holding Out For A Hero

**_So this is the last chapter of what was originally a one shot, and it's slightly dark, but with a happy ending! Thanks for all the reviews encouraging me to continue. This one is for you guys, enjoy..._**

Gabriella ran down the school corridors, not caring about the strange looks she was getting as she sobbed her heart out. She just wanted the humiliation and pain to stop. She didn't want to be a lesbian, she didn't want to be manipulated by Sharpay; she only wanted her love. And Sharpay had made it quite clear that that was never going to happen. Gabriella figured Sharpay was probably telling Troy everything by then, which meant her life was over anyway, and she didn't want to face the bullying from the other kids about what had happened. So her feet moved on their own accord, leading her to the school pool.

Gabriella stood on the edge, staring down at the deep water, inviting and urging her to jump in and never re-surface and end it. _What if I'm over reacting? Do I really want to do this?_ Her conscience fought for her to walk away and carry on with her life, no matter how bad it got. _Ive been through worse and survived it. _But the darkness and sorrow was creeping in, taking over. _Whats the point in carrying on, you're life will be hell. No one will talk to you, you'll have no friends. Jump in and it won't matter anymore. _

"Gabriella what are doing?" Came an all too familiar voice, and the reason she was where she was.

"I'm just going to go for a swim...what do you _think_ I'm doing?" Gabriella retorted, coldly.

"You're not going to...kill yourself, are you? The blonde had concern and confusion written over her features.

When Gabriella didn't reply, Sharpay rushed forwards, but was stopped when the brunette held up her hand. "Dont come any closer" She said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Gabriella you can't!" She gasped, her eyes shinning.

"Why, because you'll feel guilty you're the cause of it?" Gabriella thought she loved Sharpay, but looking at her then, she could only see the pain she caused. And she hated her for it.

"No, because, believe it or not, I care about you. And if this is about me telling Troy, then I promise I won't"

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Because I'm not. I'm not going to tell him if it upsets you this much." Sharpay said slowly, stepping in front of Gabriella so she could stop her from jumping in.

Gabriella laughed at the irony."Bit late to be saying that now, you saw it upset me earlier, but you didn't stop."

"I know and I'm sorry, I was only thinking of the show, not how I was hurting you." Sharpay begged desperately.

"Whatever, just go away" Gabriella said, not wanting to hear enough lie pass the blondes lips.

"OK, I'll leave you alone and you never have to speak to me again if you don't want to, but please don't kill yourself"

Gabriella shook her head, the darkness and depression that had made her think she wanted to was gone, replaced by anger and hurt and heartbreak."I'm not going to. It was just a low 5 minutes. Do you really think I'd kill myself over someone like you?"

"No, because I'm not worth it" Sharpay said in a small voice.

"Leave me alone, I want to be on my own" Gabriella said irritably, scared she was going to explode in a rage again and say things she didn't want to say, like last time. She hadn't meant to confess she liked Sharpay, it just slipped out of her mouth in the heat of the moment. Gabriella half expected the blonde to use it against her.

"OK, I get that but..."

Gabriella exploded at Sharpays calmness, and at how understanding she was pretending to be, just to get her to forgive her."YOU DON'T GET ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME! You don't know anything about me, so don't pretend like you understand what I'm going through! Just stay the hell away from me, Sharpay!" She screamed, and pushed the blonde backwards. Sharpay lost her footing on a slippery patch and tumbled into the pool.

Sharpay shrieked, her arms flapping around as she struggled to get to the surface. Swallowing mouthfuls of water, she remembered she couldn't swim, no matter how she tried, no matter how she tried to learn. Her legs kicked around, trying to find the bottom, but she was in too deep. Through the water, she could see Gabriella walking away. Sharpay tried screaming at her to come back, but she choked, and couldn't stay afloat. Underneath the water, she could see the lights from above, and she kicked the hardest she could to get to them. To freedom, to living, not dying. _Dying. I'm not dying here. _Sharpay thought, determined. Her arms above her head, she pushed and kicked with all her might, but she still couldn't reach it. The water was forcing its way into her lungs, burning painfully, making it impossible to hold onto any last breathes she had saved. Her energy spent, she stopped trying and rested her exhausted limbs and succumbed to the tranquility of being at peace, moments before her brain became starved of oxygen. The moment stretched on forever, prolonging her life with every second that past. Thinking of happier times Ryan and Gabriella, Sharpay closed her eyes, allowing the darkness in, not fearing death, because every emotion had been cut off; she only felt peace...

Gabriella looked around as she reached the doorway, half excepting the blonde to have got out and be complaining about her clothes being wet and her hair ruined. So when there was no sign of Sharpay in the water, she panicked. Running back to the spot where she was pushed in, Gabriella gasped when she saw a mop of blonde hair floating on the surface, the rest of Sharpay motionlessly under the surface. "Shit!" Gabriella threw her bag down and jumped in after her. The chlorine was burning her eyes, but she didn't care, she had to reach Sharpay. Swimming frantically, she thought the worst when she was her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. _Oh my God, Oh my God, don't die, don't die! _She pleaded mentally, dragging Sharpay to the side of the pool. Grabbing hold of the edge, she resurfaced, taking in a deep breathe, then pulled Sharpay up. Her body was floppy and still, even in the air, she didn't start breathing again. Remembering her first aid training, she rolled Sharpay onto the side of the pool, even though Gabriella was shattered. Climbing out after her, she lay the blonde on her back and quickly checked her pulse. There wasn't one. Placing her hands over each other, she started thumbing on her chest, hoping it would get her heart beating again.

1...2...3...4...5 thumps...Gabriella couldn't see what she doing, as there were so many tears running down her face and in her eyes. She didn't mean it when she said Sharpay should die. Now it had came true, and it was all her fault. Harder she fought, giving Sharpay ever breathe she could, hoping it would be enough. The thumps became more frantic after 3 minutes with no response from the blonde. Gabriella didn't give up, and continued even though she knew she had lost her. 5 minutes had passed, and Gabriella collapsed across Sharpays chest, sobbing. "Please don't be dead."

But she knew she was, and it was all her fault. And she had died thinking she hated her. Gabriella didn't know how she could live with herself now.

A big gasp echoed through the room, and Gabriella sat bolt up, wide eyed, as Sharpay began to cough and splutter. The water she swallowed came pouring out her mouth, clearing her air ways, letting her breathe. Gabriella patted her back, helping and watching closely to see if she was OK. Once Sharpay was breathing again normally, Gabriella pulled her into her arms and kissed her. The kiss was gentle and slow, and both girls could feel the love radiating from each other. They both tasted of chlorine and salt, their lips wet, as well as the rest of them, but they didn't care. Gabriella wrapped her arm around Sharpays waist, and the blondes hand wondered around into Gabriella hair, neither of them wanted to let go for fear of loosing each other. Gabriella eventually broke the kiss, figuring that Sharpay needed to breathe, and she rested her head against her forehead.

"I nearly lost you for good" She spoke softly. "I'm sorry"

"It's OK, you didn't know I couldn't swim" And Sharpay meant it, because she had the girl she wanted back. If it meant she had to nearly die to get Gabriella back, she know she'd do it willingly every time. She was hoping from the kiss that maybe Gabriella had feelings for her and wanted to act on them now.

"No, really, I am. Those things I said earlier, I didn't mean them. And to think they were almost my last words to you..." Her voice cracked, and she looked down, shaking her head.

"I know you didn't mean them, and I'm sorry I pushed you to such a low point for you to say something like that. I guess I didn't realise what you meant to me."

"I forgive you." Gabriella whispered, and she really did. The whole blackmail thing seemed like years ago in her mind, and she realised she couldn't loose someone she cared about over something that seemed so insignificant now. Not after it nearly became a reality. "Do you forgive me for accidentally nearly killing you?" She smiled.

The blonde returned the smile. "Always. But please don't ever try and do something like that again, it scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry, I guess I just seriously over reacted, I get like that sometimes." Gabriella shrugged, and Sharpay put her arm around her as they both began to shiver.

Sharpay held her close, fearing that if she let go, even for a second, she could loose her. "I can see you're going to be a great actress. So don't even think about not auditioning for the Winter Musical"

Gabriella sighed happily. "Yeah, but you're the only one I want to sing with now. So what are we going to do about Troy?" She asked, knowing she didn't want to be with him, if she ever was in the first place.

"I don't know, you could try telling him what the hell is going on here?!" Came an all to familiar voice. The girls turned around, and standing in the door way was none other than Troy himself, looking less than pleased at the sight in front of him.

"Shit" The girls chorused. Looking at one another, they were lost for words. Troy had caught them, but how much had he seen? Gabriella prayed they could lie their way out of it, but then she thought, did they really want it to be a secret? Glancing at Sharpay, she saw the blonde considering everything. Gabriella hoped what she was going to do was for the best, and opened her mouth to speak, knowing the words she was about to say would change all 3 of their lives...

:)

_**Duh duh duh! Cliffhanger ending.**_

_**OK, well I'm still not too happy with this ending, but its the best I could do. I hope you guys thinks its OK, it was such a challenge to write. **_

_**Oh btw, I know the resuscitation bit wasn't accurate, but I don't know that much about it, other than the stuff I've seen on telly.**_

_**So yeah, reviews would be much loved, and thanks for reading. x**_


End file.
